


Unexpected Guests

by loctiva



Category: Alice Nine, Gackt (Musician) RPF, Jrock
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loctiva/pseuds/loctiva
Summary: I wrote this awhile back it was also a well liked story, I wrote this for a really good friend of mine that is currently living in Korea she loves Saga and Gackt so why not have both? (I apologize for the horrible grammar but since it was for someone I'm not going to do any editing to it other then adding in missing words, just so the sentences would make more sense)Just to think today would get anymore worse, not one but two unexpected individuals show up both completely unrelated to each other, maybe this day won't turn as bad as she thought





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was revived from an old pseud that is now being used for OC stories only, both pseuds are the exact same author  
> *any edited changes to these stories belong to the author only, this is because I felt it needed a little TLC ^^

As the gloomy day trudged on, Hannah had been starting out of the window at her apartment for about a half an hour watching the rain streaking the glass and making bets on which droplet was the fastest one. A ball of white fluff interrupted her view whisking its tail back and forth as it started to meow obnoxiously at her. "Yes your master is being boring today." She gently scratched behind the cat's hears listening to a pathetic purr in return.

Suddenly a knock on the door broke her trance with her cat and scurried to see who it was. In front of her was a tall yet muscular man completely soaked from head to toe. He looked like he could of been outside for a good while. "I'm sorry to bother you but mind if I dry off a bit? You see my car won't start..."

Hannah just stared the only thing that was moving was her mouth, silently opening and closing. Time seemed to stopped rolling by, her eyes transfixed on the man's body, tracing every crevice that appeared through the shirt. What was even worse was that out of the blue the rain stopped coming down and the sun was engulfing the man in a shroud of light or so her fantasy insists. "Sure you can come in." _Omg Gackt is in my house! In MY house!_ She squealed to herself. "I really feel like this storm is never going to end." Gackt sighed walking in, slipping off his shoes. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Yes! Use my shower! Yes, yes, my shower is your shower! Yup!" Hannah nodded over and over.

"Is everything ok?" He cocked his head at her with curiosity raising an eyebrow for a more dramatic effect. Hannah's cheeks flared a deep pink. She quickly turned around trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I'll start up some tea, yea that is what I'll do." She replied.

"Herbal or Green will be nice." And he disappeared from view.

She sighed, taking a few deep breaths before starting the pot up with water. She finally decided to sit down and relax the white fur ball joining her lap. "Oh it's you Loki, wanting to keep me warm you evil love child."

It wasn't much longer for the water to boil when another knock battered the door, this time it sounded like person was drunk. Hannah slowly approached the door peeking through the peephole. Her eyes doubled in size as she could finally figure out who was at her door...Saga. _How many more men are going to visit me today?_   She thought to herself her back sliding down along the door.

Loki was pawing at the window, his tail flicking back and forth happily. "Is someone there at the window?" Hannah slowly got up to look and there he was again, soaking wet, it was so hard to see his eyes as he was playing with the cat at the window. She took a deep breath and went for the door. "Please come in. I'm making tea." Saga turned toward her and nodded stepping inside, slipping off his shoes. She could feel her heart bursting out of her chest. Both Gackt and Saga were now her guests in her house.

Loki happily trotted up to Saga rubbing against his leg purring softly. He knelt down scratching the fluff ball behind his ears cooing softly. "You good neko, very good, you treat mama good ne~"

Hannah draped a towel around Saga's small figure then tended to the now screaming pot. The slider man quickly took notice of the towel around him and stood beginning to dry off. Soon after his shirt was no longer on his body. She started to watch him at the corner of her eye unaware where she was pouring the hot water. Saga caught her wondering eyes through a hole in the towel his face burning from blushing. Hannah turned yelping. "Ah shit! Hot hot!" His eyes shot wide at the sight and quickly rushed to her taking the pot away from her hand shoving it under the water.

"What seems to be all the commotion?" Gackt asked walking out with only a towel covering a meager portion of his body. The other two turned to look at him, Hannah accidentally stepped on Saga's foot, causing his hand to move away from hers.

"Itai!"

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" Hannah panicked feeling so helpless. Saga found himself looking back and forth from the nearly naked Gackt to the gawking helpless Hannah, having the most difficulty trying to grasp what just happened.

"Didn't know you were planning to have more guests over." Gackt concluded, crossing his arms. Saga decided to mimic him crossing his arms as well.

"Didn't know you were planning to have naked men over." Saga raised and eyebrow at Gackt. Hannah started to back away, there was now two shirtless men in her apartment. Her eyes adverted away just for a moment catching a glimpse of the sunlight shining through.

"Hey it stopped raining." Were the first words that came out of her mouth hoping it would change the conversion. Her eyes adverted back to the other two in the apartment, only to find two slips of paper both which had phone numbers. One from Gackt and one from Saga.


End file.
